Jynx's Revenge
by PAT THE KITSUNE
Summary: An ancient evil has returned for revenge and only one hedgehog can stop this evil force. But will he make it in time? Perhaps only with the help of all his friends. I'll come up with a better summary later. Blazrine and other pairings but mainly Blazrine
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! 8D I'm finally getting my Blazrine Story up. I just had to wait for my beta (Yes, I actually got a beta for this story.) to finish spell checking this and stuff. But I finally got the first chapter back. This story is for my beta, Storm, cause she rocks. Now I just need to get to work writing out the second chapter. I must admit that Marine is a bit out of character in this, but that's due to her older age now. But I'll continue to work on her character a bit more while I'm working on this story. Technically, this is supposed to be part of a sequel to another story I wrote, but rather than taking my own character's point of view, I'm taking Marine and Blaze's point of views so there really isn't any need to read the original story. Besides, the story before this one sucks. I wrote it when I was like 15. So I would rather people just read this one separately from my other story, "The Love of One", which is on this website, but I wouldn't recommend reading because of my horrible formating in it. But if you already read it, then just consider this the sequel. Kind of. Technically, I never finished the last chapter of that story and I doubt I will because I'm lazy like that and busy with other stories at the moment, but there was really nothing of importance in that chapter. In fact, that story was just to introduce my character, Orange, who is in this story but not the main character. This story is a Blaze and Marine Romance story, so yes, it's yuri. If you don't like that, then don't read it. I have no idea how long it will be, but I'm thinking pretty long since my chapters aren't gonna get much longer than this first chapter. I think that's all I have to say about this story for now. And don't worry if it doesn't make sense at first. I always start my stories off like that and pull things together in later chapters. So I hope I'll pick up some readers with this story that enjoy it. And if you like this pairing of Blaze and Marine and have a deviantart account, then go join the Blazrine Club on deviantart. Do it! I command you! Lol. Just kidding. ; Talk to you all later. Bye! waves Disclaimer: I only own Jynx in this chapter so don't sue me.

The darkness was closing in on them, fire embers dying down in the cold, stormy night. Thunder crashed, and lighting lit the sky outside as the two occupants huddled together for warmth. They weren't sure when this storm would end. All they knew was that they had escaped the worst of it by taking cover in this cave. Now all they could do was wait. Wait for the storm to pass or at least calm some, whichever came first. Morning would come soon enough, and they'd be able to make their escape to higher ground. Until then, they were stuck, their only sources of heat being one blanket they were forced to share and each others' body warmth.

The fire had long since gone out, leaving very little light to see by. Wet clothes had been discarded onto the floor earlier in the night. Their naked bodies were now intertwined as they laid in complete silence. Their breaths had slowed, and the sound of rain hitting the ground now sounded so far away. 

Thunder sounded again, causing one of the two occupants to jump slightly before shrinking back under the blankets to pull closer to the other's body. Arms of comfort slipped beneath the covers to hold the smaller of the two close. A whimper of fear sounded from the young female as she clung to her lover. "I'm scared."

The older female pulled her scared companion just that much closer, nuzzling a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Don't be. Everything will be fine. I'll protect you." she tried to soothe the young girl the best she could.

"**But what about the others**! What's going to happen to them!" the girl erupted into tears for the second time that night.

"Shhh..." the other tried to calm her frightened friend, running a hand up and down her back. "I'm sure they're fine. It's just a storm. They must have all found shelter by now. And so long as the force field is up, nothing else can harm them. A little water never hurt anyone, so please don't cry." she said in a soft voice.

The clearly shaken girl sniffled once before wiping her eyes on the lavender cat's fur. "If you say so...I'll try to stay strong."

The older female smiled a little, though it was unseen in the unending darkness surrounding them. "Good girl. Now try to get some sleep. You'll need your rest for the upcoming days, and who knows when you'll next have the chance to get some real sleep." 

She allowed the girl to pillow her weary head on her chest, the gentle sound of her beating heart lulling the young female into the proper sleep until only one of them remained awake. As soon as she sensed the other's changed breathing pattern, she was sure her companion had fallen asleep, leaving her to her own thoughts of how they had come to this point in time. It had all happened so quickly, she didn't even know when any of this had begun anymore. All she knew was that the one person she loved more than anybody else in all the universes had been hurt, and she would have her revenge, even if it killed her. It was hard to believe so much could happen in such a short amount of time, but it had, and she remembered every detail that had led up to this point in time.

It had started out like any other day. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and the breeze was very light. Perfect weather for a certain raccoon named Marine, who had plans of working more on her ship. It was almost ready. She just needed a few more parts. 

Time seemed to fly far too quickly. It had already been 4 years, almost 5, since Sonic and Tails had traveled to her dimension. After a mishap with her first ship when she had forgotten to install the brakes, they had helped her repair it so she could achieve her dream of sailing around the world. And she had. When she had turned 15, she finally set out to make that dream a reality. After nearly two years of sailing, she had managed to do what many people thought would be impossible for her to accomplish. But she had proved them wrong and returned to her home on Southern Island only a few months earlier. 

She had only started making modifications to her ship a few weeks ago, a new goal in mind. She wanted to cross over into Sonic's dimension so she could thank him and Tails again, and possibly even see if she could sail around their world once before returning home. The idea of exploring another world made her rather giddy, and she was determined to get there before her 17th birthday, which was approaching rather quickly. That fact just made her work that much harder on the ship. 

She recalled the portal connecting their worlds was located right above the ocean. Sonic and Tails had only stumbled upon it during an unexpected storm that had blown them off course, but Marine had made sure to map the exact location for later use. Now it was just a matter of modifying her ship so it could not only sail but fly as well. She was so close, and yet every time she thought it was finally ready for flying, she'd find some flaw or missing part that she'd have to go into town for. That was the case for this particular day in time. 

She had been walking down the shore, enjoying the gentle breeze, the sun warming her fur, and the waves shifting back and forth over her feet as they led her toward town at a lazy pace to pick up another part for her ship. She almost missed what looked to be a body much further down the shore as her blue eyes scanned the area. At first, she thought it was just a piece of drift wood that had washed up on shore, but upon further examination when she approached closer, she realized it was actually a body in the sand, unconscious with waves crashing over it. 

She wasted no time in quickly running the rest of the way to the fallen body so she could pull it up out of the water. As soon as they were a safe enough distance from the water, she did her best to wake the unconscious form. "Hey! Hey! Are you alright?" she asked in a thick, Australian accent, while shaking what looked to be another raccoon, only this one male.

After a few minutes of trying to get some kind of response out of him, he finally opened his eyes halfway, letting them wander a bit before landing back on Marine. His eyes were a very deep shade of ruby red, and he looked nothing like Marine. His fur was an even shade of gray with some white fur on his chest. His ears had dark, black stripes along the sides of them, as did his tail. But something was different. His tail looked more like a fox tail than a raccoon tail. Besides that, there was no mistaking the fact that he was, in fact, a raccoon.

Marine backed up a little on her knees as he attempted to sit up better, rubbing his head. 'It...worked.' he thought to himself as he looked around at his surroundings.

Before he could do much more, his thoughts were interrupted by that Australian voice again. "Excuse me. You were passed out when I found you. Are you okay, mate?" Marine gave him a slightly concerned look. He seemed to be fine now, but she wanted to make absolutely sure. 

The male looked back at her, thinking to himself again. 'But this girl...she can see me? She must have the eyes.' he thought as he peered into her eyes before finally speaking. "I'm fine. Thank you for your help, but I really must be on my way now." he said, standing up to walk away but nearly collapsing again. 

Marine was back on her feet in a flash, catching him before he fell again. "Now wait just a minute! You can hardly stand let alone walk. Can you at least tell me what happened to you or your name even?" 

The male cursed to himself in his mind for being so weak. 'Damn. My strength is at minimum level.' Not wanting to appear as weak as he felt at that moment, he pulled away from her and willed himself to stand straight. No weakling such as her was going to help him. "I said I'm fine. It's really none of your business, but I see no harm in at least giving you my name. I am Jynx. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some urgent business to attend to." he said in a somewhat annoyed voice. Without so much as a goodbye, he turned to walk away as quickly as possible. 

Marine just stayed standing where she was, blinking in a bit of confusion before placing her hands on her hips with a "hmph!" "Men can be so stubborn sometimes!" 

Rather than chasing after the mysterious raccoon, she just continued her lazy stroll down the shore until she reached the town, which basically consisted of a fairly large marketplace with lots of open booths. Having lived there most of her life, Marine was easily able to maneuver through the crowds of other shoppers until she found the booth she was looking for. After purchasing exactly what she needed, she began making her way back toward the shore where her ship was. 

As she waded through the crowds once more, however, something caught her eye, or to be more precise, someone. Standing in the middle of the marketplace was Jynx, unmoving as he seemed to be taking in his surroundings. No one seemed to pay him any mind as they just passed by him. In fact, she could have sworn she had just seen a group of shoppers walk right through him. But that was impossible. She chalked it up to her position in the crowd. Sometimes far away things could play tricks on one's eyes, just like earlier that day when she first thought Jynx was a piece of driftwood that had washed up on shore.

Without really thinking about what she was doing, she called out to him and waved an arm. "Hey, Jynx! Over here!" she continued to call out to him as she ran up to the slightly taller male. She came to a stop a few feet away from him, bending over to rest her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "Hey...you left...before I could tell you...my name..." she panted, a bit out of breath still. When she had finally regained her composure enough to stand up straight, she offered him a hand to shake as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Marine." 

Jynx dully looked at the hand offered to him but refused to take it. "Nice to meet you, but I'm very busy right now, so please excuse me." he said as he began to walk away. But Marine wasn't about to just let him walk away from her again.

Following after him at a brisk pace, she spoke up in an irritated tone now. "Hey! I'm trying to be friendly to you! The least you could do is shake my hand!"

Jynx stopped mid-step to look around. Several shoppers had stopped to stare at Marine as though she was crazy. The girl was making a horrible scene. Taking a hold of one of her wrists, he began pulling her along quickly, searching for a secluded place. He wasn't about to let her jeopardize his mission. 

Marine's eyes went wide in surprise as he began leading her through the crowds of shoppers. She had no idea where he was taking her as she tried not to stumble when attempting to keep up with his fast stride. He pulled her all through town and farther still until they reached the outer edge of the woods. "Hey! Slow down! Where are you taking me?"

Jynx didn't answer as he dragged her along with him. After finding an area fairly separated from civilization, Jynx stopped, releasing Marine and taking a step back.

Taking back her wrist and rubbing it, she looked back to Jynx a moment. "What was that about! Why did you bring me here!"

"Because you were making a scene." he said simply, as though it was obvious. 

Marine just blinked at such an answer. 

"Listen, if you're going to keep on following me around all day, then can you at least choose a more private place to talk to me?" he said, turning away from her as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

Marine nodded her head slightly. "Ummm...sure. We can head to my house. It's not too far from here, and nobody else lives near me. We can talk over a cup of tea and some dinner if you'd like."

Jynx simply nodded and followed her through the woods to her house.

A/N: So there's chapter 1 of "Jynx's Revenge" for you all. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll have more up later. I have to go work on my Invader Zim trilogy first before I update this again. Cya all later. waves


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Haha! I bring you all an actual update on this story! Lol. XD Alright. Alright. I'm sorry this took me so long to get up. My wonderful beta, Storm, returned this to me months ago, and I was too lazy to actually post it cause I suck like that. So yeah. That and I haven't been in a mood to work on writing anything really up until this point. But I'm back in my writing mood so now hopefully this will get worked on more. I really do want to see where this story will end up if I continue writing it. So here's your next chapter before I go off to work on writing up chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy. 8D

Marine had been right. The walk to her house hadn't been long, and there really weren't any other houses nearby.

As promised, Marine had set out an assortment of sweet treats and some tea. As it turned out, she hadn't quite prepared to have company, so an actual dinner was a bit out of the question. Since she rarely had anyone over, she had just taken to eating sandwiches and hot-dogs for most of her night time meals. On occasion, she would just snack on some fruit or even go into town to grab a meal, but that only happened on the nights she stayed up late to work on her ship. Otherwise, her house was pretty empty when it came to food, though she did manage to find a few snacks she had in storage. She figured they would do as she set them out on the table in front of Jynx and offered him some tea. She wished she had more to offer, but traveling so much had also affected how much food she kept in the house.

Jynx didn't really seem to care as he let his eyes wander aimlessly around the room they were seated in. It was a medium sized room with plenty of foreign objects that Marine had probably picked up on her journeys. They sat in the middle of the room, a small table in front of them.

As Marine placed a small plate with a miniature cake on it in front of Jynx and began pouring him some tea, he spoke up for the first time since they had arrived. "You've got some interesting artifacts in here." he said, indicating to some of the older pieces in the room.

Marine fumbled with the teapot, nearly spilling it at the simple statement. He had been so quiet this entire time, she wasn't expecting him to just speak up. The silence had already put her on edge, and he had startled her.

Regaining some of her composure and straightening the teapot, she blushed for having been so jumpy before responding back to him. "Ummm...Thank you. I like to collect little treasures from places I visit. I'm the captain of a ship, though I don't really have any other crew members. I've even sailed around the world." she said as she tried to rid herself of her nervousness. She wasn't sure what, but something about being so near Jynx was sending shivers up and down her spine. In fact, she had felt this before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on when or why.

Rather than trying to figure out why she was feeling this way, she just tried to brush it off as nothing as she continued speaking. "Anyways, I'm actually planning another sailing trip around another world soon."

Jynx brought his gaze back to meet hers. "Another world?" he questioned curiously.

Marine smiled and nodded back. "Yeah! It's in another dimension that some of my friends come from. There's a portal right above the ocean connecting our two worlds. Two friends of mine stumbled into it a few years back. They had been flying their plane when a sudden storm forced them into our world. I remember. I found them unconscious on the beach just like when I found you. But I was younger back then and just poked them repeatedly with a stick. It was fun. Hey! You're not from that dimension, are you?! I found you in close to the same spot!" she asked excitedly.

"If I was from that world, would I be asking you about it?" he said in a rather annoyed voice.

"No, I guess not..." she said, her excitement dying down quickly. "Anyways," she continued. "My two new friends helped me fix my ship after an accident involving the brakes. Shortly after they returned to their home on, I believe they said Angel Island, I was able to fulfill my dream of sailing around the world. But now I want to go there, to their dimension, and sail around their world once. I just have to get my ship flying too so I can reach the portal connecting our worlds."

Jynx's eyes seemed to widen some at the mention of Angel Island before narrowing slightly. "Interesting..."

"I know, right! I can't wait to go there and explore! I wonder if it's anything like our world. My friends said the worlds are a lot alike, but at the same time, opposites. Like, in the same way we have the seven Sol Emeralds, they have the seven Chaos Emeralds, but they look different and have slightly different properties. It's said that the Chaos Emeralds are slightly more powerful then the Sol Emeralds even though they are counterparts of each other. But they basically do the same things, at least, that's what one of my friends has told me. She's spent her entire life guarding all seven of the Sol Emeralds and even got to visit that other dimension and actually see the seven Chaos Emeralds up close. She said the Sol Emeralds had been drawing her towards the Chaos Emeralds, like a magnet. She also said another, much larger emerald, called the Master Emerald, had reacted similarly to the Sol Emeralds. It's supposedly meant to keep the power of the Chaos Emeralds in check, neutralizing them when necessary. But we don't seem to have anything like that in our world. It must be really powerful. She's told me a lot about their world, but I just have to see it for myself! I can't imagine a world that is opposite from our own yet alike." she bounced in her seat a bit.

"But that's enough about me. Tell me more about yourself. You won't tell me what happened to you before you ended up here on the island, but can you at least tell me what you're doing here, if you were even meant to be here?" she leaned forward to give him a curious and somewhat expectant look after she had finished telling him what she knew of the other dimension he seemed so interested in.

Some of the information she had mentioned to him had grabbed his attention greatly, causing him to sit forward in his seat some, his eyes focused on her and his ears twitching every once in a while. But when she began questioning his reason for being there, his ears fell back, and the scowl he had been wearing earlier returned just as quickly as it had left. Averting his eyes away from her face and to the ground to his left, he remained silent a few long moments before answering. He had to be careful about what he said in front of this girl. He couldn't tell her anything that would put his mission in jeopardy.

Finally, after a few more seconds of careful consideration, he spoke. "I'm searching for something."

That was all he said, not intending to tell her any more. Marine sat back once more, giving him a fairly disappointed face which held a hint of frustration in it for that answer. Why wouldn't he tell her more? Perhaps it was none of her business, but it was just in her nature to be curious. So she questioned him further, wanting a little more in exchange for everything she had told him about herself and the other dimension connected to their world by a portal. "What are you searching for? Maybe I can help you find it. I'm really good at finding missing items and treasures." she said, the knick knacks in the room more than enough proof of that.

Jynx knew she would ask that, knew that she would offer to help him search, but he didn't want her help nor did he need it. He already knew where to find what he needed. Now it was just a matter of reaching it. But he wouldn't ask her for any more help. Whatever he needed, he would just take from now on. No one would be able to stop him or stand in his way of getting what he wanted, especially her.

Redirecting his gaze back to hers, he responded in a cold voice that made her shiver. "I highly doubt that. What I'm searching for in none of your concern so please, refrain from asking any more questions about it." his voice was low and serious as his eyes seemed to have froze her in her tracks, a warning to remain silent on the matter.

Marine had almost said more, her mouth partially open in retort, but no sound came forth at the intensity of his stare. Closing her mouth altogether after a few moments of trying to form silent words, she sat quietly in her seat, neither moving or even looking at him. Her blue eyes stayed focused on her hands which fidgeted nervously in her lap, that same feeling from before returning.

Jynx seemed pleased with her quietness, pushing his chair away from the table to stand as though to leave, his food and tea left untouched. "The night is approaching, and I am growing increasingly tired." he said in an even voice.

Marine was slow to raise her eyes back up, letting them cautiously rise to look at the male raccoon. As uncomfortable as he made her feel, she could think of no other reason to not let him stay. Breathing in deeply to steady her voice in case it cracked, she smiled weakly in as friendly a way as she could manage in that moment before speaking. "If you don't have anywhere else to stay, I would be more than happy to offer you a room for the night."

Jynx nodded in response. "I don't, so thank you for the hospitality." he said, his voice no longer cold, but no warmer than it normally was.

Marine's house consisted of a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 1 living room, and 3 upstairs bedrooms. It was a bit small, but she felt it suited her well enough considering she was rarely ever home. She seemed to use it more as a place to store all the things she brought back from her sailing trips than a place to live. Each room was decorated with at least a few items from her travels.

Leading Jynx up to the emptier of her two guest rooms, she turned on the lights with the flip of a switch and walked on into the middle of the room. The bedroom wasn't small nor large though it was cozy. There was a made bed that looked as though nobody had ever slept in it before tonight and a window on one of the walls, portraying a beautiful ocean view.

Marine turned to face Jynx, a smile on her face. "Here's where you'll be sleeping tonight." Returning to the doorway where he stood, she pointed down the hallway. "There's a bathroom a few doors down from here. You're welcome to use it to get cleaned up if you'd like. Just be sure to turn out the light on your way back to your room. You're free to look around the house as well, and there's food in the kitchen if you get hungry in the middle of the night. I'll leave a few things out in case you feel like a midnight snack. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask. My room is on the opposite side at the end of the hallway." she said in a polite voice.

Jynx glanced about the room a few moments before saying anything. "This will be fine. Thank you." he said, stepping in to examine the room closer.

Marine simply back stepped out into the hallway. "Glad you think so. Well, I'll be heading to bed in just a little while. I'm feeling a little bit drained myself. Is there anything else at all that you need before I go?" she asked.

Jynx just shook his head. No. He already had everything he needed. "No, thank you. I think I'll just head to bed for the night." he answered, moving over to take a seat on the bed.

Marine nodded. "Well, good night then. See you in the morning." she said before closing the door behind her.

She still had a few things to do before she herself could jump into bed. Making her way back downstairs to the living room where she and Jynx had shared tea and conversed, she gathered together their plates and returned to the kitchen with them. Taking a few minutes to clean them, she placed them back in the cupboard where they belonged. She left one plate out with a few cookies on it in case either she or Jynx got hungry in the middle of the night before heading back upstairs to get ready for bed.

Her own room was slightly bigger than the guest room she had offered Jynx to stay in and nowhere near as tidy. She had never been one for cleaning too often unless it was absolutely necessary. Strewn about the floor and furniture in her room were several pairs of black pants and green shirts with white trimmings. A few bras, a couple pairs of panties, a random sock here or there. It was like a tornado had blown through. Even her shelves were cluttered with ancient artifacts picked up during her expeditions, though these pieces held more sentimental value than the others. Marine didn't really mind though. Clean or not, she was always comfortable in her room.

Connected to her room was a smaller, slightly cleaner bathroom with a shower in it. Twisting one of the knobs on the wall to adjust the temperature of the water, she began to strip down so she could slip into the comfort it offered her. She was tired. The day had been full of too much excitement and now all she wanted to do was finish getting cleaned up and jump into bed for the night.

A/N: And there you have it for now. I'm off to go write up the next chapter. Hopefully this time it won't take me as long to get up online. I can't make any promises however. Reviews will probably make me update faster, however. Lol. Just kidding. Hope you all enjoy.

And now to thank everybody that reviewed on that last chapter.

To Storm Parakaitz: Hey! 8D Lol. Well, this pairing deserves to have at least one good story written about it. Perhaps it will inspire others to write some Blazrine stories as well...either that or give them indigestion. Lol. XD Anyways, thanks for your review even though you are my beta and the person I am writing this story for. Even if nobody else were to like it, I could at least say you did so far. I'll try to get more chapters up faster even though I now have limited time on the computer. Perhaps I can work on this story at my friend's house and get you chapter 3 to beta faster. Thanks again. I appreciate your feedback and will continue to do my best to not let you down. Salutes Lol. XD

And to anybody else that reviews- Thank you all. Much love to all my reviewers!


End file.
